Everything's Good (Good Ass Outro)
Everything's Good is a song off Chance's album Acid Rap. Lyrics Skit: Ken: Well I should have you hooked up next week. Chance: It's all good or whatever, I can wait 'til my birthday. I uh- Ken: No, no, no, no. I told ya, I know you need it now, so next week I promise you I'll have you hooked up, ok? Chance: Oh, alright. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. For the computer, the T-Shirts, and all the other stuff. Ken: You know, Chance. Let me tell you something. You know, I could never be more proud of anything in my life, you know, than I am of you and what you've done. Chance, you have done remarkable and wondrous things, so you don't have to tell me thank you for anything. I'm supposed to do this, that stuff for you anyway, and ya know, just keep doing what you're doing. I am very, very proud of you. Just keep doing what you're doing, ok? Chance: Thank you, love you. Ken: Alright, son. Love you too, take care. Chance: Bye bye. Thanks for coming guys Verse: 'Member sittin' in class the first time listening to Dilla Everything's good Rubbin' on yo chin sippin gin, Margiela brand chinchilla Everything's good My manager backpack packed with packs of cigarillos, And some fruit snacks, And some killa Phone numbers on speed dial call em save monkey gorillas Everything's good I ain't really that good at goodbyes, I ain't really that bad at leaving, I ain't really always been a good guy, I used to be thirsty thievin' Runnin through purses even persons leave em hurtin' bleedin I ain't really help the helpless I used to be worse than worthless Now I'm worth hooks and verses I'm good like books in churches Harolds and Hooks and Churches Everything's Good See my name when you google search it Use a card when I make a purchase Everything's Good But I knew it was fly when I was just a caterpillar That I'd make it even if I never make a milla, When I meet my maker he gon' make sure that we chillin' And everything's good I ain't really that good at goodnight, I ain't really that bad at sleepin With bad bitches, put them aside, I used to be thirsty creeping Now I'm out working evenings birthdays even tuesdays wednesdays thursdays weekends, rehearsing verses, murdering merch and events, Damn it feel good to be a gangsta, And it feel good for me to thank you, Put money back in your bank account, Off of songs I barely could think up, Cause a lot of songs niggas gon' make up, Make sense, but they never gon' make a sound, I'm better than I was the last time, crescendo, Thanks Justin lendin them pencils Mr. Menzies, Mensa, Chris Minto The time I beat Chris on Nintendo Nanana hey hey,, good intro, Remember jacket shoppin' after listening to Thriller, Remember the first time we heard this dude and thought damn that's that nigga, Everything's good.